


Black Garden

by Linest



Series: Mae100 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: All these moms are amazing, Black Family, Desafio Dia das Mães 2018, Gen, Just not Walburga, Mother's Day, Mothers of the Black Family, So just 100 words guys I'm sorry, Women Being Awesome, Yeah I know Iola haven't had a child in canon but I like her ok, these are drabbles
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linest/pseuds/Linest
Summary: Sete mães de uma nobre família, esses são os contos sobre as flores de um jardim negro.{Coletânea de drabbles para o Desafio do Dia das Mães 2018 no Inkspired}





	1. Erva Daninha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema 1 - Primeiro Filho - Walburga Black.
> 
> Sirius sempre seria sua primeira conquista, mesmo sendo seu maior fracasso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poisé, já começamos bem, a primeira mulher Black a ser retradada é a famosa matriarca Black. Nada melhor do que começar com o rancor.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

    Houve muitos momentos na vida de Walburga Black onde ela se sentiu rancorosa por ter nascido como uma mulher, mas nada a preparou para a gravidez onde tudo era um pesadelo e ela nunca odiou tanto antes seu destino.

   Mas então  _ele_  nasceu, pulmões fortes e um choro alto e tudo pareceu claro para ela. Ali em seus braços estava seu futuro, o fruto de toda aquela provação, toda a dor e raiva.

   Foi com olhos cansados que ela olhou para o seu filho, sangue e  _primogênito_.

   Sirius Black era seu orgulho e Walburga, pela primeira vez, se sentiu realizada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok, vou aqui explicar porque a flor da Walburga é a erva daninha.
> 
> Além do óbvio significado de praga, eu usei erva daninha por ser a única tradução válida para a flor que originalmente eu usaria chamada Hawkweed, é uma flor tipica alemã que é da família das plantas tradicionalmente conhecidas como erva daninhas, além de ser bem tóxica, muito parecida com a Walburga, então faz sentido.
> 
> Mas explicando mais sobre de onde venho a ideia, eu dei uma pesquisada no nome da Walburga e é claro que tudo me levou diretamente para o famoso Noite de Walpurgis, como eu queria uma flor que nascesse em Blocksberg, o local onde ocorre a festa pagã, fui fazendo pesquisas e descobri a hawkweed, bem legal né? Então tá ai o resultado.
> 
> Enfim, não esqueçam que comentários e criticas alimentam uma alma, see ya~


	2. Alecrim do Pântano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema 2 - Adoção - Andromeda Tonks
> 
> Andromeda sempre seria uma mãe.

   Andromeda Black era uma mulher de família. Ela cresceu cuidando de Narcisa, sua irmã caçula, depois de Sirius e Regulus, quando eram jovens demais para entender o peso que “sangue-ruim” e “comensal da morte” carregavam.  
  
   “Você é como uma mãe, Andy.” seus amigos diziam. “Se dependesse de você todos os órfãos teriam um lar.”  
  
   E talvez fosse verdade, sempre houve muito espaço em seu coração, mas ela preferia não ter que presenciar isso.  
  
   Então Nymphadora e Remus foram mortos.  
  
   “Teddy, acorde!”  
  
   “Hmm, só cinco minutos mãe.”  
  
   O coração de Andromeda doeu, de amor ou tristeza ela não saberia dizer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escrever sobre a Andromeda sempre me faz feliz, ela é, sem duvida, uma das minhas personagens femininas favoritas de HP, mas infelizmente nunca foi muito desenvolvida no canon, de qualquer forma a imagino sendo aquele tipo de amiga mãezona, aquela que pergunta se você comeu ou se trouxe a blusa lol então acho que o tema adoção combina muito com ela.
> 
> Escolhi Alecrim do pântano por causa do seu nome ciêntifico, Andromeda polifolia, além de serem belas e discretas flores, muito como imagino a Andromeda.
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, criticas construtivas e comentários são sempre bem vindos :3


	3. Dente-de-Leão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema 3 - Sacrificios - Iola Black Hitchens
> 
> Iola perdeu tudo, mas ela ganhou o quê nunca tivera antes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok uma coisa importante: não se sabe nada sobre a Iola após ela se casar com um trouxa e ser deserdada da família Black, então ela ter engravidado é puramente licença poética da minha parte.
> 
> Espero que gostem.

   Iola Black sempre foi considerada fraca pelos seus irmãos e sempre se sentiu solitária entre seus iguais, uma estranha no ninho, mas se lembrava dos doces raros momentos quando Phineas lhe ensinaria uma fórmula complicada de poção, quando Elladora a ajudaria a pentear seu longo e negro cabelo, quando seus pais a elogiariam por suas boas maneiras e delicadeza.

   Mas para os Black nada além da perfeição era aceito.

   Segurou sua barriga, sentindo os pequenos movimentos lá dentro e sorriu. Iola havia perdido seu nome e seu lugar na grande tapeçaria dos Black, mas encontrou o amor e uma família.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essa drabble era para eu escrever sobre a Dorea Potter (que é uma Black) no lugar da Iola, mas achei a história dela tão mais legal porque ela foi uma puro-sangue que literalmente casou com um trouxa, não, não um nascido trouxa, mas um trouxa mesmo, isso exigiu coragem. Achei a Iola bem fora da caixinha, adorei isso.
> 
> Escolhi o Dente-de-Leão por representar a esperança e realização dos desejos, para mim a Iola foi muito corajosa de ir contra toda sua familia e o mundo bruxo para ficar com quem amava com a esperança de ter uma vida melhor, incrivel não?
> 
> Enfim, comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindos~


	4. Hortênsia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema 4 - Conflitos - Lucretia Black Prewett
> 
> Lucretia sempre fora orgulhosa de quão perfeita ela era até que essa perfeição foi provada falha

   Lucretia Black sempre fora treinada para ser perfeita. Uma perfeita mulher, uma perfeita bruxa, uma perfeita esposa e uma perfeita mãe. Lucretia deveria ser o epítome de tudo aquilo que os Black representavam, perfeição.

   Walburga costumava desprezá-la por isso - não que importasse, todos sabiam quão amaga com a vida era Walburga - mas Lucretia aceitava seu papel imposto e assim ela se casou com um homem puro-sangue de boa família, sendo a Black que todos esperavam.

   Mas quando nenhuma das suas tentativas de gerar uma criança deram certo e as críticas aumentaram, Lucretia se viu entendendo sua prima completamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu sei que o fato dela nunca ter filhos provavelmente a descarta como uma boa escolha para esse desafio, mas eu queria escrever sobre diferentes formas de ver e viver a maternidade e acho que uma mulher que nunca foi mãe (seja qual for o motivo) é uma coisa interessante para trabalhar, de qualquer forma eu iria escrever originalmente sobre a Narcisa com esse tema, mas então percebi que o conflito de ser perfeita em tudo menos o principal na época seria ótimo para a Lucretia, além do contraste com a Walburga.
> 
>  
> 
> Eu escolhi hortênsia como a flor para a Lucretia porque além de significar honra, glória e obstinação também é associada com o capricho e a vaidade, o que, no geral, é como imagino Lucretia.  
>  
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, comentários e criticas construtivas são sempre bem vindas~


	5. Bromélia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tema 5 - Crescimento - Cedrella Black Weasley
> 
> Cedrella nasceu como uma Black, mas ela desabrochou em uma perfeita Weasley.

Cedrella Black nem sempre fora corajosa, muito pelo contrário, sempre confiou plenamente nas palavras ditas pelos seus pais, naquilo que lhe era ensinado, repetindo tudo como certo absoluto.

Mas então ela conheceu Septimus Weasley e, aos poucos, todas as suas verdades foram desconstruídas e só o que restou foi a decepção.

“Onde foi que erramos?” chorou sua mãe, a voz abafada pelas mãos tampando seu rosto. Cedrella olhou para o pai parado na entrada da sala, sua expressão severa.

“Em tudo, mamãe, mas principalmente em crer que eu nunca cresceria.” respondeu com frieza e virou as costas para sua infância.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GENTE COMO AMEI ESCREVER SOBRE A CEDRELLA! Primeiro porque ela é a mãe do Arthur e matriarca Weasley, mas tmb porque escrever sobre o crescimento pessoal de alguém sempre me faz feliz, apenas uma pena eu ter tão poucas possibilidades de desenvolver melhor a ideia, mas espero que tenha transmitido bem a evolução da personagem, talvez eu escreva algo de Cedrella/Septimus no futuro, afinal até onde sei foi o único casal de Sonserina/Grifinória que deu certo lol mostrando que existe esperanças para superar a rivalidade entre essas casas
> 
> Agora explicando sobre a escolha da flor, Bromélia é uma flor que representa a resistência, inspiração e a excentricidade, além de ser uma flor bem chamativa, ela tmb limpa o ambiente deixando o ar ao redor mais leve. E uma curiosidade interessante sobre as bromélias é que elas são da família das Ananás, ou Abacaxi, o quê eu achei uma divertida metáfora para ela, uma Black, que se casou com um puro-sangue, um Weasley, mas considerado traidor do sangue lol desculpe gente, sou ridicula às vezes e tmb achei uma combinação perfeita por causa da descrição do nome da Cedrella
> 
> Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, comentários e criticas são sempre bem vindas~.


End file.
